


The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

by tf2spoopy4you



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, genderbent, idk other stuff, just smut tbh, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Karkat decide to tease Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of the three things I planned on posting this week. However, I have a busy couple of days (today and tomorrow) and then I leave for Canada for 2 weeks, so... I might not post the last thing until after I'm back. This is also unfinished, sorry about that. Actually all of them are unfinished. Sighs. I feel bad about that, but what can ya do. Anyway, have this. The third thing won't be genderbent, and I believe it has all the Captors and Amporas and Vantases. Vantasii? Anyway. I'm also still working on the markxreader thing cough cough. But that's a secrety secret shhh. Haha take a shot everytime I say anyway. Anyway enjoy this! (Also yes the title is the Panic! At the Disco song. It's a rlly good song I recommend it. These notes are too long ahhhh)

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you're confused.

You woke up facing a wall, your hands chained above your head to the wall and your feet chained to the ground. And upon closer inspection, you're wearing black heels, a thing, a short (really short) skirt, a bra, and a white button-up.

Huh.

There's also a ball gag in your mouth, making it a bit hard to talk to anybody possibly nearby. Shit.

You whimper a bit, trying to crane your neck and see behind you. Then you hear quiet murmurs- then nothing.

And and then someone's sliding into your line of vision, in front of you- holy shit, it's Eridan.

And there's something pressing behind you, who the fuck- oh, hell. Karkat. She must've told ED about your secret kink, plus your red/pitch crush on her.

What an asshole.

"You okay, Sol? Okay with me an' Kar you gun' you?" she murmurs, eyeing you and cupping your face.

Aw, that's nice. You don't want to admit it, but you also really wanna be fucked, so you nod, trying to rub against either of them.

Eridan smiles and licks teasingly at your lips, stretched wide around the ball gag, then trails soft kisses down your neck. You whine, but it abruptly turns into a moan when Karkat squeezes your ass.

Eridan apparently doesn't want to be outdone and kneads your breasts gently, making you melt in her arms. She slowly unbuttons your shirt, and you pant through your gag, already uncomfortably aroused.

Wait a second-

Why aren't your bulges out?

You look down but can't see past your tits- and that's when you realize they put a goddamn bulge-block on you.

Those fuckers.

You whine in response, nook wetting quickly as Eridan rubs your tits through your bra.

Karkat slides her hands slowly up the back of you skirt, grabbing your ass cheeks and spreading them, the thong digging into your ass as you moan and whimper.

Eridan reaches down to palm at the front of your skirt, right where the bulgeblock is, and your hips jerk forward as you moan. Karkat growls and yanks your hips back, giving your ass a smack for good measure. You yelp and moan, soaked through your panties now as you're so desperately turned on.

Eridan crouches a bit to mouth at your boobs through your bra, the other going to rub at your thong over your nook. You cry out through the gag, tears running down your face as you desperately rock forward for friction.

Karkat pulls up your skirt to admire your ass for a second, making you squirm, before pulling your thong down slowly, part of it sticking to your nook with all the lubrication you've produced. You hear a soft gasp from Eridan, and she kneels down between your legs, using her thumbs to spread open your nook lips.

You moan through your gag, dripping onto probably Eridan. Oh well.

"Fuck, Sol, you're so pretty," Eridan murmurs, quickly flicking her tongue against your clit. You screech, a shock of pleasure darting through your system.

Then Eridan attaches her mouth to your clit and sucks hard, and you keen helplessly, tears forming in your eyes.

Suddenly you feel a gentle swat against your ass through your skirt, and you crane your neck trying to see what it is. You see Karkat grin and hold up a riding crop. You whine as she rubs your ass with it, then seats you a little harder.

"You've been such a naughty girl," she purrs in your ear, and fuck her voice is so low it sounds so good.

And then she's pulling Eridan up by the horn, away from your clit nonono- but then she's kissing Eridan hard over your shoulder, fuck that's really hot- you whine, your body aching with need.

Eridan starts to turn to look at you, but Karkat starts kissing her harder and then pushes her against the wall, one hand blatantly groping a boob through Eridan's shirt and the other disappearing under Eridan's skirt. Judging by Eridan's surprised moan, Karkat probably started rubbing her nook. The riding crop was dropped next to you.

You whimper, your want increasing by watching Eridan get- womanhandled?- in front of you. Again, Eridan notices you, but quickly gets distracted again with Karkat tugging off both their shirts. You would rub your thighs together for pressure or friction or anything, but you can't- your legs are too far apart.

Karkat tugs Eridan's leg up and oh, you can see now that she's palming at where Eridan's nook should be, wow. Eridan can't stop moaning, even when Karkat is tugging off both of their bras, and that's really hot wow.

You whine a bit louder, trying to get the attention back to your for fuck's sake. Karkat finally turns to you, her hands leaving Eridan, who whines quietly.

"Is there something you want?" she asks, and you wriggle your body the best you can, moaning through your gag.

"Of course you're both bottoms," Karkat rolls her eyes, then smirks. "I know how to play this."

She pushes Eridan in front of you and yanks down her underwear. Eridan moans and spreads her legs, her now-visible nook dripping all over everything, and her bulge pushing her skirt up.

Karkat kneels and unchained your feet, and you groan questioningly. She suddenly pushes you up against Eridan, and Eridan moans at the contact, her bulge squirming needily.

Karkat reaches around and down to press at the bulgeblock, making you squirm, then undoes it and throws it to the side. You nearly son in relief as your bulges slide out eagerly.

Eridan looks down at them and gasps, her eyes wide; she didn't know you had two bulges. Then she moans eagerly and spreads her nook open, moaning, "Fuck, I- I want them inside me, fuck-"

"Hold on, holy shit," Karkat mutters, pulling your hips back a little before your bulges can bury themselves in that tight, wet nook.

Nghhh.

You hear fabric rustling, and then a thick bulge brushing against your nook. You moan as it slides against you, then cry out through your gag as it starts pushing inside you.

Karkat pulls down your gag and murmurs, "C'mon, cry out for me, Captor."

You do as you're told and moan, "Fuck, KK, please! Please, KK, harder-"

"Kar, please," Eridan whimpers in front of you. You'd forgotten about her, but then Karkat is nudging you forward and your bulges bury themselves in Eridan's nook. It's tight and Eridan cries out, her nook seizing around you and her bulge lashing.

"Hngh, fuck," you groan as Karkat starts thrusting behind you.


End file.
